The present invention relates to a semiconductor factory automation (FA) system; and, more particularly, to a semiconductor FA system and method for resetting a process recipe by employing a trace file.
Generally, a conventional semiconductor FA system includes equipments (hereinafter, referred to as EQs) including measurement equipments and process equipments, stockers and an automatic guide vehicle (hereinafter, referred to as AGV). An EQ processes at least one lot of semiconductor wafers or measures at least one lot of semiconductor wafers processed. A stocker stocks a semiconductor wafer cassette containing at least one lot of semiconductor wafers to be processed or measured in the EQ. Further, the stocker stocks the semiconductor wafer cassette, which has been already processed or measured in the EQ.
The AGV transports the semiconductor wafer cassette from the EQ to another EQ. Further, the AGV transports the semiconductor wafer cassette from the stocker to the EQ. Furthermore, the AGV transports the semiconductor wafer cassette from the EQ to the stocker.
The conventional semiconductor FA system further an operator interface server (hereinafter, referred to as OIS). The OIS sends a process recipe directly inputted from an operator to the process equipment, wherein the process recipe represents a set of semiconductor process conditions corresponding to the lot of semiconductor wafers. The process equipment processes the lot of semiconductor wafers according to the process recipe. The measurement equipment measures the processed lot of semiconductor wafers, thereby generating semiconductor measurement data. An operator directly writes the semiconductor measurement data on a work sheet. The operator compares the semiconductor measurement data written on the work sheet with reference data to determine whether the process recipe is conformable. If the process recipe is not conformable, the operator should reset the process recipe on the basis of the semiconductor measurement data written on the work sheet. However, where the semiconductor measurement data increase, it is difficult for the operator to manage the semiconductor measurement data. Further, since it is difficult for the operator to manage the semiconductor process data and the semiconductor measurement data, there is a problem that the process recipe can not be accurately reset.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor FA system and method for resetting a process recipe by employing a trace file having semiconductor measurement data corresponding to a lot of semiconductor wafers measured in a measurement equipment.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for resetting a process recipe, comprising: a semiconductor processing means for processing at least one lot of semiconductor wafers according to the process recipe previously set, wherein the process recipe represents a set of semiconductor process conditions corresponding to the lot of semiconductor wafers; a semiconductor measuring means for measuring the processed lot of semiconductor wafers to generate semiconductor measurement data; a writing means for writing the semiconductor measurement data to a trace file, wherein the trace file includes the process recipe, the semiconductor measurement data and a lot identifier corresponding to the lot of semiconductor wafers; and an operator interface means for interfacing with an operator, said operator interface means including: a sending means for sending the process recipe and the lot identifier inputted from the operator to said semiconductor processing means; a retrieving means for retrieving the semiconductor measurement data contained in the trace file in response to a retrieval command inputted from the operator; and a resetting means for resetting the process recipe in response to a reset command inputted from the operator if the process recipe is not conformable, wherein the operator compares reference data with the retrieved semiconductor measurement data to determine whether the process recipe is conformable.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor factory automation (FA) system, comprising: a semiconductor processing means for processing at least one lot of semiconductor wafers according to a process recipe previously set, wherein the process recipe represents a set of semiconductor process conditions corresponding to the lot of semiconductor wafers; a semiconductor measuring means for measuring the processed lot of semiconductor wafers to generate semiconductor measurement data; a writing means for writing the semiconductor measurement data to a trace file, wherein the trace file includes the process recipe, the semiconductor measurement data and a lot identifier corresponding to the lot of semiconductor wafers; and an operator interface means for interfacing with an operator, said operator interface means including: a sending means for sending the process recipe and the lot identifier inputted from the operator to said semiconductor processing means; a retrieving means for retrieving the semiconductor measurement data contained in the trace file in response to a retrieval command inputted from the operator; and a resetting means for resetting the process recipe in response to a reset command inputted from the operator if the process recipe is not conformable, wherein the operator compares reference data with the retrieved semiconductor measurement data to determine whether the process recipe is conformable.
In accordance with further another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for resetting a process recipe in a semiconductor factory automation (FA) system, comprising the steps of: a) sending the process recipe previously set and a lot identifier inputted from an operator to a process equipment, wherein the process recipe represents a set of semiconductor process conditions corresponding to a lot of semiconductor wafers and the lot identifier corresponds to the lot of semiconductor wafers; b) processing the lot of semiconductor wafers according to the process recipe; c) measuring the processed lot of semiconductor wafers to generate semiconductor measurement data; d) writing the semiconductor measurement data to a trace file, wherein the trace file includes the process recipe, the semiconductor measurement data and the lot identifier; e) retrieving the semiconductor measurement data contained in the trace file in response to a retrieval command inputted from the operator; and f) resetting the process recipe in response to a reset command inputted from the operator if the process recipe is not conformable, wherein the operator compares reference data with the retrieved semiconductor measurement data to determine whether the process recipe is conformable.